


pro·pul·sion

by Enchantable



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: “Alex what’s—“ he stops. Stupid, brilliant Michael sees. When he looks up there’s only horror on his face, “no. No,” the denial bubbles from his lips as the nausea finally wins on Alex’s end, “Alex!”





	pro·pul·sion

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Could you write something involving Max healing Alex, maybe Alex goes on a solo mission to uncover yet another location where more aliens are being held captives. This is after M/M get together. Love your writing a ton!

He finds him easily.

Too easily.

This has trap written all over it. It takes every scrap of training and determination to stay focused when Michael is in the corner of a cell. What they’ve done to him—Alex knows. He almost wishes he didn’t. The others around him are sitting in their chairs or on their beds. Michael had trashed his room. It’s probably only the fear of the glass and what will happen if it breaks that keeps him from going for that. Instead he’s run out of things to throw and is curled in the corner of the cell, his shoulders shaking and his fingers clenched around the legs of his pants. Alex moves forward. He sees Michael stiffen and when he looks up, there’s an anger in his eyes that steal’s Alex’s breath.

Then he sees it’s him.

Relief floods Michael’s features and Alex finds his own feelings of low self worth completely at odds with the fact that he’s put that look on Michael’s face. The anger gives way to a bright grin and it feels like they’re in a movie or something. Able to see each other but nothing else. He’d stay there, he realizes. Forever just able to see but not touch. So not so different from how things are on the outside. Alex shakes his head in an effort to clear it and hurries over to the door. The emp sends a pulse that disables the biomechanics and Alex has already taken care of the failsafe. Michael hurries out the door and stops just short of touching him.

“I knew you’d be here,” he says.

“Good,” Alex says.

“Let’s go guys!” Michael calls to the others. Alex hesitates only a moment. He thinks of his brother whose around here somewhere. All the others. Is this a betrayal? “Alex?”

“Tell—ask them not to hurt anyone,” he says to Michael, “they deserve it but—“ he looks at him helplessly. Michael stares at him silently and the disappointment sends a wave of nausea up his throat, “please?”

“You get to lightly rough them up but everyone who doesn’t try to kill you better have a pulse at the end of this!” Michael says.

He orders.

And they look unhappy but they listen.

Alex has always known Michael was special. But this is on another level. Alex is impressed. He knows soldiers and leaders and Michael wears both easily. Naturally. For someone like him it would be jealousy inducing if it was anyone else. He clasps Michael’s shoulder in thanks. The wave of nausea isn’t exactly going away.

“Max is outside,” he says.

“Alien Jesus, here for the save,” Michael drawls. He looks confused at Alex’s hand not leaving his shoulder. Alex doesn’t blame him, it’s the longest they’ve touched in months and not because of the cell. “Alex?” Michael grips his hand, preventing him from turning away, “Alex what’s—“ he stops. Stupid, brilliant Michael sees. When he looks up there’s only horror on his face, “no. No,” the denial bubbles from his lips as the nausea finally wins on Alex’s end, “Alex!”

Getting shot fucking hurts.

Michael holds him, soft and warm and solid as he spews blood and bile onto the grate. He’s not sure how much longer he can stand for. He guesstimated 15 minutes but the alarm on his watch has already gone off. He swipes his hand over his mouth and goes to push himself back. Getting to Michael was most of it but he can hear the alarms in his head. They have to get out. When he goes to leave, Michael’s grip tightens and when Alex steps back, theres a wall behind him. But there isn’t and he tries to glare at Michael.

“Get out of here,” he says.

“You said Max was here?” He checks, “good,” he looks at Alex, “this isn’t gonna feel great.”

Alex is about to as what but the wall he’s against shifts and winds around and presses against his wound. A groan escapes him but the invisible band is pulling him forward. Michael slings his arm over his shoulder. It’s not as nauseating as the last time he was yanked out. He’s not upside down and there’s less jostling. But fuck if Alex doesn’t miss the morphine. He looks around and tries to keep alert but it’s increasingly difficult. And anyway Michael is in charge and for once Alex is ok with that. Michael shifts his grip on him and his heat almost makes the shift from a controlled climate to the sun unnoticeable. Except he’s got to stop to be sick again. He wasn’t sure if his stomach was damaged but he’s got a feeling it is. Michael barely lets him finish  before he’s pulling him into the car, putting Alex against his chest.

“Go!” He orders and Max floors it, “wait!”

“Jesus Michael!”

“Switch with me, switch—“ Max takes one look at him.

“No. Put pressure on it. Alex you good?”

“Keep driving,” he says and the attempt he makes at authority comes out far more breathless than he wants it to. Maybe he can close his eyes for just a minute. Michael’s warm and soft and this is not the worst way he can think of to die. Except there’s a bump and the pain of the impact shocks him, even with Michael’s arms and Michael’s power bracing him, “Fuck,” he breathes.

“Pull over!” Michael bellows at Max.

“He can hold on,” Max says, Michael glares, “do not stop this car Michael! If they catch us we’re all as good as dead.”

“I don’t give a shit! He’s hurt!” He doesn’t stop the car and Alex is glad he knows to prioritize the lives of two over one, “Alex you gotta stay with me,” he says, “you gotta hold on,” his hands grab Alex’s, crossing them over his chest so he can hold him and hold his hands, “come on, you went through all this trouble—how are you gonna guilt me with it if you die?”

Alex snorts at the half joke and Michael desperately laugh sobs in response. Alex focuses everything on breathing. He doesn’t want to do this. He knows if he dies after Michael helps it will haunt him and he’s been enough of a ghost to Michael over the years. But he trusts Michael to do everything to protect him. Just like he loves him. And in both cases, Alex knows it’s not enough.  But he can try.

“You need to stop my stomach leaking,” he tells Michael. He tries to keep his voice low but Max hears. The car stops so violently that his vision doesn’t clear from the haze. The next thing he’s away of Max is scrambling into the back seat, “No, no you—“

“You’re driving when I’m done,” Max says firmly, shoving up his shirt. Michael holds it up with his fingers, unwilling to let go of Alex’s hands. Max looks at him, “can I?”

Michael glares and Alex almost laughs. It’s Michael’s rule, that Max has to get consent. He might change his mind after this. Alex nods and Max presses his hand to his flesh. It’s a horrific feeling, like being shot in reverse. Michael holds him and rests his head on his shoulder so he can’t twist. After a moment, Max shakes his head and looks at Michael.

“You gotta get the bullet out.”

“Sorry about this,” Michael says, adjusting his grip.

“Try to take it out on the same path,” Max advises.

Now it feels like being shot. But the two aliens hold him steady as he tries to buck away from the pain. He can’t avoid it though, he can’t go into shock and die with Michael’s power inside him. He focuses instead on that. On Michael and how much he’s missed having him this close. Him this close might be the only thing Alex has ever truly wanted. Under less agonizing circumstances but for his last few minutes on earth, he’ll take what he can get. The bullet comes out and Michael folds over him, exhausted. They detoxed him and Alex has no idea how he used as much power as he did. Max scrambles forward and pushes his power through Alex so fast that Alex barely has time to scream before it’s over.

He sucks in air, letting himself have just a single selfish moment still banded in Michael’s arms. He can pretend they fell asleep in the car. But the tang of his own blood and sick is a definite dream killer, even before he sees Max slumped over his legs. Also a dream killer. He can feel everything where it’s supposed to be and untangles himself from Michael, fighting the urge to return to his arms when he weakly tries to pull him back. He grabs the bullet though up front isn’t much of a distance. Scrambling into the drivers seat he starts the car and thanks God that Liz’s magical sex powers have kept Max from killing the battery.

“Hold on,” he says, putting the seat forward and taking off.

They make it out with everyone else loaded into school buses driven by their friends. It’s a miracle even if no one has any idea what to do with each other. Max and Michal drink a lot of acetone and Maria opens the Pony and they all stand there basking in a hard earned victory. All except him. He gets everyone there safe but going in isn’t something he seems to be able to do. He saved them but his dad is why they’re there. And if he goes in, he has to watch other things he isn’t sure he can see. He lingers and just when he’s about to ‘borrow’ Max’s car, Michael hops in.

“What are you doing?” Alex asks.

“I don’t want to be there without you,” Michael says. Alex stares, “is now a good time?” He asks.

“Is it for you?” Alex demands.

“Yeah,” Michael says, something undefinable in his eyes, something hungry, “now is good.”

A million questions tumble behind Alex’s teeth.

But then Max comes out to get his car. Michael does the child locks with his power. If Michael can keep him on this earth with a word, three are more than enough for him to steal a car and start a conversation. Even around Max’s muffled outrage he feels him step back. Feels Max brush his thoughts. There’s affection and warmth and a stern warning that he’s very certain is for him.

_Take care of him this time._

The back of his head goes static as Max steps back.

Alex hits the gas pedal.


End file.
